purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
Hi! Chance PreCure
Hi! Chance PreCure (ハイ！チャンスプリキュア) is a fanmade series created by PuriKyun. Art created by 'R' and written by 'Mimi', the series was released on Wattpad on February 1, 2019. Every week, chapters will be released on Tuesdays and Fridays. The series theme is "seasons", "chances" and "new beginnings". Sakura Koki is a 3rd year middle schooler who does her best at everything despite failing at it. While heading to her first day of school she meets a young girl called Hanami who was separated from her siblings. While trying to find her way home they bump into Akina Suzuno a 1st year high schooler and Sakura’s best friend, who was carelessly swinging her bag and leisurely walking to school even though she was already late. She takes a detour and decides to help her bring Hanami home. In the town, chaos occurs when a giant monster named Tomerunda appears. The two girls protect the girl and a boy approaches who turns out to be her older brother Kazuki. To their amazement those two turn into fairies who reveal themselves to be Spring and Forte and tell them to transform. Pretty Cure * Sakura Koki (小季咲花) is a 3rd year middle school student who becomes the leader of Hi! Chance PreCure. She is ambitious, organised and hates to be late. She becomes the PreCure of Spring with her main theme color as 'pink' and 'yellow' as her sub color. * Akina Suzuno (鈴野秋奈) is a 1st year high school student who is the 2nd member to become a PreCure. She is carefree, sporty, kind hearted and a music lover. She becomes the PreCure of Autumn with her main theme color as 'red' and 'orange' as her sub color. * Asahi Kousen (光線朝姫) is a 1st year high school student who is the 3rd member to become a PreCure. She is bright, fun, elegant but wild and optimistic. She becomes the PreCure of Summer with her main theme color as 'yellow' and 'mint green' as her sub color. * [[Shirana Suzuno|'Shirana Suzuno']] (鈴野白奈) is a 2nd year high school student and actually the first to become a Pretty Cure but the last one to join. She is a kind, caring, motherly yet strict character who is the older sister to Akina. She becomes the PreCure of Winter with her main theme color as 'white' and her sub color as 'silver'. * Nanami Aozora (青空七海) is a 2nd year high school student who is actually Royal Sky, the Guardian of Chanzon. As Nanami, she's energetic and seems crazy but as Royal Sky, she's mature and lady-like. She is the Guardian of Chanzon and of chances. Her main powers are derived from the sky and rain with her main theme color as 'blue' and her sub color as 'pink'. Kingdom of Chanzon * Spring (スプリング), or otherwise known as "Hanami Amazaki (天崎花美)" is the Princess of Spring from the Kingdom of Chanzon. In fairy form, Spring ends her sentences in "~purin". In human form, she's a 13 year old female. * Forte (フォルテ), or otherwise known as "Kazuki Amazaki (天崎和樹)" is the Prince of Autumn from the Kingdom of Chanzon and is the only male sibling. In fairy form, Forte ends his sentences in "~foru". In human form, he's an 18 year old male. * Sparkle (スパークル), or otherwise known as "Rana Amazaki (天崎麗夏)" is the Princess of Summer from the Kingdom of Chanzon. In fairy form, Sparkle ends her sentences in "~supa". In human form, she's a 16 year old female. * Flake (フレーク), or otherwise known as "Yukine Amazaki (天崎雪音)" is the Princess of Winter from the Kingdom of Chanzon and is the youngest sibling. In fairy form, Flake ends her sentences in "~fure". * King Sage (セイジ王) is the father of the royal children and the King of the Kingdom of Chanzon. * Queen Azure (アジュール女王) is the mother of the royal children and the Queen of the Kingdom of Chanzon. * Duke Plund (プランド公爵) is the younger brother of King Sage. * Duchess Heist (ハイスト公爵夫人) is the wife of Duke Plund. Villains * Lady Crimson (レディークリムゾン) is the Boss of the NegaTime Trio and is seen as their Queen. She is a dark and mysterious character who only wants the best for the world but in the wrong way. * Sir. Kage (影卿) is the eldest and the leader of the NegaTime trio. He hates light and brightness. * Miss. Iiena (ミスイイエナ) is the only female in the NegaTime trio. She hates when people are kind and caring. * Sawahiko (騒彦) is a young male in the NegaTime trio. He hates being with people and would rather be alone. * Tomerunda (トメルンダァー) is the main monster of the series. It is usually summoned by NegaTime when somebody is struggling. The Tomerunda creates an illusion of a paradise to the person they're inhabiting whilst summoning a monster. * Nacharm (ネイチャーム) is used with the mascots holds the power of their respective season. Shaped as a small gem. * PreLock (プリロケ), a locket where the Nacharms are placed. * PreCase (プリケース), transformation item in the shape of a jewelry case. When opened, they place their Nacharm into it and then it glows. Once it glows, they tap the centre button. * Royal Armor Pieces, magical pieces of armor that give the Pretty Cures much stronger power. ** Ribbon of Honesty (正直のリボン), Asahi's Royal Armor Piece. ** Crest of Justice (正義のクレスト), Shirana's Royal Armor Piece. ** Guide of Peace (平和のガイド), Akina's Royal Armor Piece. ** Shield of Trust (信頼のシールド), Nanami's Royal Armor Piece. ** Crown of Opportunity (機会のクラウン), Sakura's Royal Armor Piece. ** Celestial Rapier (セレスティアルレイピア), The final Royal Armor Piece which is also used as their main weapon during their Celestial Ensemble. * Shinhigahara (新日ヶ原) is the main town where the PreCure's live. * Shinhigahara Middle School (新日ヶ原中学校) is the school where Sakura attends. It is connected to the high school. * Shinhigahara High School (新日ヶ原高等学校) is the school where Akina and Asahi attend. It is connected to the middle school. * Kingdom of Chanzon (シャンゾン王国) is the kingdom where the fairy mascots are from. * Chanson (シャンソン) is a music store that is also used as a music school. Category:Series